I Am A Model After All
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: "Why do you allow me to take your blood when you are aware of this fact?" Shiki raised his eyebrow lazily and Ichijo froze as the model pushed him lightly until his back was against the door, pushing his lips alarming close to Ichijo's ear, "Takuma,"


-**Main Pairing (s)**: – Ichijou x Shiki  
-**Notes**: This fanfiction contains yaoi/shounen ai, which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Ichijou and Shiki from Vampire Knight If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
-** Usual Thing:** I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
**-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.  
**

* * *

Ichijou fidgeted in his chair as his bright green eyes watched their bored teacher, Toga Yagari, a Vampire Hunter.

He would never admit it to his dear friend Kaname, but he was actually a little afraid of being in the same room as a Hunter; the way that the Hunter's dull blue eyes surveyed them always made his body feel as if Aidou had put ice cubes down his back again.

He tapped the tips of his fingers together as he glanced across the room, his eyes landing on another Vampire he was close with, Shiki Senri. The boy had messy dark brown hair that fell in bangs a little over his hypnotizing blue eyes; his skin was porcelain white and looked as if it would be the softest thing to touch.

Ichijou froze as those thoughts entered his mind for at least the tenth time during the lesson, and he sighed loudly.

"Ichijou," the deep voice of Kaname sang through his ears and he looked up into the auburn coloured eyes that matched his long wispy hair, and smiled at him warmly, "is anything the matter?"

Kaname's non-expressive face was now completely facing his and the blonde stopped the smile from falling on his handsome face and he pulled at his shaggy blonde hair.

"Everything's fine Kaname, don't worry yourself over me," Ichijou chuckled as he waved his hand around and Kaname allowed a small smile to appear on his attractive face that had many of the Human girls swooning after him whenever they left the Moon Dorm at twilight.

_Only a Kaname would be able to read through my smiles…I hate that_Ichijou chuckled to himself as he looked to Shiki again who was leaning on his desk with a usual stick of pocky hanging out of his mouth, his face cupped in both of his hands whilst Rima (who sat beside him) rested her back against his side also sporting a pocky treat in her mouth, her pretty eyes shut in boredom as Yagari continued to murmur on.

Oh how he wished that he could be the one that Shiki allowed to lean on him, his face cuddled into the brunette's neck as their hands would be entwined on top of the desk shamelessly.

_Takuma!_Ichijou screamed at himself in his head and he quickly averted his eyes from Shiki and began scribbling sketches into his book to try and take his mind off of him which inevitably didn't work at all seen as though when he finished sketching he realized that he had in fact been drawing Shiki's face and a blush sketched across his face as he noticed Aidou peering over his shoulder obviously curious as to why his class mate was acting so strange in class when usually he was well composed.

"What are you doing Ichijou?" Aidou grinned as he watched the flustered male scramble his hands over his work and a chuckle slipped passed his lips.

"N-nothi…" Ichijou jumped in his seat as he felt Kaname lean across his arched back.

"Enough Aidou," Aidou blinked with wide eyes as he gasped at the close contact with the Pureblood, his ears turning a beautiful colour of rose as he jumped back into his chair beside Ichijou who gave an exhausted smile of thanks to Kaname who just nodded and collected his books up once Yagari had dismissed them.

"I'll see you back at the dorm Kaname," Ichijou smiled as he waved his hand to him and as usual Kaname just continued walking without a glance back at the blonde but Ichijou knew where he stood with Kaname, despite Kaname's authority that sometimes drowned Ichijou, they were best friends.

"Ichijou," Aidou's voice made Ichijou whine a bit as he turned around with another forced smile, "good luck," Aidou then threw a suggestive wink at him before he took off out the classroom with his cousin Akatsuki and his cousin's friend Ruka.

"Shiki, Rima!" Ichijou cheerfully called out to the pair of them as he stopped in front of their desk, "aren't you coming back to the dorm yet?" he asked and then thanked Rima as she passed him a stick of pocky.

"I have to," Rima said in her emotionless voice, her fingers playing with her pigtails and she turned to Shiki with apology, "duty calls," Shiki nodded and sighed heavily as he watched his friend walk out of the room with about as much presence as a ghost.

Ichijou felt his heart beat faster as he found himself in the room alone with Shiki, who was still in his bored fashion across the desk, his beautiful deep sea blue eyes half lidded as if he was suffering from lack of sleep.

"Ichijou-San," Shiki stood up and stretched his long arms in the air above his head, "would you stay with me whilst Rima is away?" he ran his large hands through his hair and shook his head so that it fell back into his eyes, dazzling Ichijou for a few seconds.

"Sure, we could talk seen as though we haven't had the chance in a while," Ichijou beamed shyly as Shiki picked up his book pack and held it to his chest.

"Yeah," was the response that Ichijou got but that was good enough at least he and Shiki would have time alone together like they used to have before Kaname had started to act on his plan that circled around the head master's adopted daughter, Yuki Cross.

The moonlight seemed to illuminate the already beautiful features of Shiki as the two of them walked back towards the Moon dormitory, his pale skin seemingly more white and his eyes glittering with the reflection of the moon.

The brunette hair that Ichijou wished he could just run his hands through looked somehow neater in the light and he noticed how some long strands of the boy's hair curved around his jaw, some falling onto Shiki's soft pink lips which Ichijou had been wanting to feel upon his own for months now.

Whenever he was around the unsociable boy he just felt as if he was being sucked into a vortex of blur, his heart beat would increase sending his mind into overdrive as he began to fantasize about him, his body would then start to ache as he thought about being held tenderly by him…then he would wake up from his daydream and feel like weeping because it wasn't real.

"Ichijou-San!" Shiki's alerted voice snapped him out of his thoughts a little too late as his head collided with one of the many pillars of the school structure and he whimpered, rubbing his forehead and he swallowed hard as he felt that he had cut his forehead, blood trickling down onto his nose.

"Oh," he then made a 'tut' at himself before giggled as he turned to Shiki, "I'm so clumsy," his giggling died down as he noticed the redness forming in Shiki's eyes and he blushed heavily.

It had taken Ichijou a long time to get over the incident where Shiki had purposely cut his finger on the night of his party, the way it had felt to have him suckling on his finger made Ichijou so giddy he could have thrown up, the warmth of Shiki's tongue tickling his wound as he drank so readily from it.

A hand gently reached up and brushed his long blonde fringe away from his forehead and he once again felt that warm tongue lap at his tiny cut on his forehead, his hands shaking slightly as he felt Shiki place his hands on his shoulders, his tongue moving to where the end of the trail was on Ichijou's face.

Their eyes locked for a second as Shiki inched closer to him and he saw he saw something spark in Shiki's eyes but he ignored it as he felt the tip of Shiki's tongue brush right next to his lips, trailing upwards the clean the blood away.

_Shiki_Ichijou bit down on his lip hard as he tried to hold in a moan that he felt brewing in his throat and he gripped the front of Shiki's night class uniform.

"Should be more careful," hot breath swarmed around Ichijou's ear and his eyes flicked open as his heart jumped into his mouth.

_Don't be distracting and I'll try to do that in future_was what he wanted to say but, "s-sure," was all he could muster at that moment as he brushed his fringe back onto his forehead with his fingers.

"Though don't try too hard," Shiki almost chuckled as he looked to his friend, "your blood is rather delicious," his devilish smirk appeared and Ichijou nearly bit his tongue off.

"Really?" he beamed with a new spark suddenly filling him as they stopped in front of the entrance to the Moon dormitory.

"Your self-worth really is very tiny isn't it, Ichijou-San?" Shiki rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open with his foot and his nose tingled with the different scents coming from the various rooms in the dorms.

"What do you mean?" Ichijou placed both of their book packs onto the table in the main seating area and placed his hands forwards towards the crackling fire in front of them to warm his freezing hands.

A melodious chuckle sang from his side and Ichijou peered through his hair at Shiki who he was surprised to find staring straight back as him with his expressionless face.

"Kaname should give you more praise, and then maybe you would understand how important you are," Ichijou gasped at the small insult towards their president and he put his hand over Shiki's mouth.

"You shouldn't talk about him that way," Ichijo whispered as he looked around to check that no one was around to here Shiki's potty mouth.

His head whipping back around as he felt warmth caress his hand, his eyes widened as he saw the softness in Shiki's blue orbs and he watched as the brunette moved Ichijou's hand to his cheek and nuzzled his face into the soft palm.

"He won't harm me," Shiki assured him as he stared blankly into the reddening face of Ichijou, who was having trouble getting his thought process back, "for president Kuran is too kind am I right?" his voice was dangerously on the brink of seductive and he smiled a little as he closed his eyes, shuffling his ear into Ichijou's palm hearing his blood race quicker and quicker around his body, the blonde's heartbeat soothing him.

"He's more caring than people give him credit for," Ichijou agreed with a light laugh, his eyes avoiding the sight of Shiki holding his hand tenderly to his face but this didn't erase the feeling that was racing around his body, a reaction that he knew Shiki could hear, feel and smell.

"Indeed, but he still gives you a hard time," Shiki replied in a monotone and quickly released Ichijou from his grasp as a few other night class students walked in from their lessons, the two blonde girls giggling as they walked passed Ichijo and Shiki, oblivious to the heightened atmosphere surrounding the seating area.

It was when the girl's left that Shiki grasped Ichijou's wrist and pulled him up the stairs and down the long corridors where their designated rooms where.

"Where are we going?" Ichijo asked as he stared at the back of Shiki's head.

Said brunette stayed silent as he turned to their bedroom door and quickly pushed it open, yanking Ichijou in and closing the door behind them.

"Shiki?" Ichijou couldn't help but laugh at his behavior, he knew that Shiki had always been an odd person, as not many people could be extremely unsociable one moment and then be dragging someone into their bedroom the next.

"Did you know that sharing blood with someone was traditionally an act of love?" Shiki pulled his blazer and waistcoat off, tossing them onto the bed revealing his short-sleeved school shirt and Ichijou nodded

"Yeah, I read about it in some history books we have here," Ichijou smiled and gulped slightly as Shiki approached him.

"Then why do you allow me to take your blood when you are aware of this fact?" Shiki raised his eyebrow lazily and Ichijou froze as the model pushed him lightly until his back was against the door, pushing his lips alarming close to Ichijou's ear.

"_Takuma_," Ichijou's eyes widened at the sound of his first name being purred out from Shiki's lips and heard his own breath hitch as those lips he had wanted to feel for so long came down onto his neck.

"S-Shiki," Ichijou stuttered as he felt his hands, that were on his chest, being crushed by Shiki's embrace.

"Yes…Takuma?" Shiki bit Ichijou's earlobe as his tongue slithered out to curl around it.

Ichijou wanted to tell him to stop, that he was nervous but he felt so overwhelmed with the passion that Shiki was showing him that his voice got stuck in his throat as if his voice box had been switched to mute.

The vice president found himself blushing furiously as he smiled, melting into Shiki's arms that were tightly wrapped around his waist, his blazer and waistcoat somehow had been discarded during their embrace and Ichijou's arms were shyly placed around Shiki's neck, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he felt Shiki's tongue run up the side of his neck.

"May I?" he knew what Shiki wanted to do and he wasn't going to make him stop so he slowly nodded and moved his head to the side, groaning as he felt Shiki's fangs brush against the wet flesh before piercing him and the brunette began to suck at the fresh wounds he had made, his tongue flicking out to gather the trickles that escaped his mouth.

A flush of heat soared through Ichijou's body as he continued to allow Shiki to drain him, he felt so comfortable in his arms, and so warm and protected that it actually flashed in his mind to allow Shiki to kill him just so he wouldn't have to be parted from him.

His eyes slowly opened as he felt something pressing against his lips and a beautiful scent drifted into his nostrils.

"Take me," Shiki whispered as he pulled away from Ichijou's neck so he could kiss the blonde lovingly, staining the man's lips with his own blood. He pulled away and rushed his long hair from his neck a bit more before he sunk his fangs carefully back into the puncture wounds he'd made; his name being moaned by the man in his arms.

Ichijou guided his tongue up the soft smooth skin of his lover, clawing his nails into the back of Shiki's neck anxiously as he placed a few kisses on the bit of flesh he was planning on sinking his fangs into.

He grinned as he heard an impatient whine vibrate on his neck as Shiki pulled at Ichijou's shirt urging him to hurry up.

He drove his fangs deeply into Shiki's neck and panted as he heard Shiki whisper his name, hot thick blood oozed into his mouth as he drank from the brunette, his heart beating faster as he could hear Shiki's thoughts just as Ichijou could hear his.

_Takuma…mine_Ichijou smiled against Shiki's neck and pulled away from him hesitantly, disturbing the other male who looked at him confused.

"Takuma?" Shiki asked as he brushed his thumb across the corner of Ichijou's mouth where a little bit of blood was still clinging and he sucked it off of his thumb.

"It's nothing but…" Ichijou blushed again and whimpered as he hid his face with his hair, "I just never thought that you would be…well…"

"Gay?" Shiki snickered as he brought the shy man's face upwards with the use of his thin fingers and Ichijou nodded his head slightly, "I am a model after all, not a lot of us are straight," he pointed out and Ichijou began to laugh loudly his arms, that were still around his friends neck, tightened and pulled him closer.

"I love you Shiki," the brilliant blonde froze as the words rolled off his tongue without him even acknowledging it and he felt Shiki freeze within his grip, "I-I … um … sorry," he felt his heart ripping as Shiki said nothing, his body shaking as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Didn't Shiki feel the same way? They had drunk from one another; didn't that mean anything to him?

"Takuma," Shiki kissed along his jaw with ragged breath as he tried to compose himself, feeling the reaction of being so intimate with the boy, "do not assume that I don't feel the same way because I do," he said darkly and he raised his head so their eyes were gazing at one another, both of them sighing and then their hands entwined together.

Their lips catching each other's passionately as they pushed a little harder onto their bedroom door, their cheeks flushing deeply as their hands unlinked and wrapped around the other tightly.

Fingers pulling at clothing, tugging on each other's hair, forgetting to pull back for oxygen on purpose so that they stayed connected somehow, their hearts forever bonded.

Grabbing the shyer of the two tightly in his arms, Shiki guided him towards his bed, sucking roughly on Ichijou's bottom lip as his hands began to roam around his body.

He stared at the sight before him and purred loudly as he felt his arousal rub against the barrier of his trousers and he arched his back, hissing as he bared his fangs, "Ichijou-San," he groaned and he tore the blondes shirt off ravishing him in long wet kisses, his nails raking down his bare back as he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

"Shiki," Ichijou growled heatedly, his hands grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him back up, kissing him hard and messily as his fingers tangled in his hair, their fangs bashing together as their tongues danced.

Shiki pulled back with an almighty gulp for air and his mouth planted wet kisses all the way down to the brim of Ichijou's trousers, pulling them and his boxers down quickly as his burning desire for the submissive blonde grew tightly within him like an eternal flame.

He heard his breath come out in ragged pants as he stared at the proud erection of his lover, licking his lips as Ichijou shyly bit his finger but only looking more seductive in Shiki's eyes.

"Ichijou-San," Ichijou whined at the sound of the husky whisper that blew into his ear and he arched his back with a loud gasp as Shiki gently placed the tip of his fang in his slit.

"_Senri_," Shiki threw his head back with a loud aroused over the top groan as he heard Ichijou say his last name is such a seductive manner, his tongue swooping down and caressing the flesh he desired so much before he enveloped it in his mouth.

The sensation of his penis within Shiki made Ichijou nearly pass out, he had never felt anything so _good _in all of his life except from when he and Shiki took one another's blood for the first time moments ago.

It was only when Shiki pulled away did the blonde come flying back into reality with a heavy pout, watching as Shiki stripped to reveal the well-toned thin body that the model had been hiding form everyone with his slightly baggy clothes.

"Too long," Shiki purred as he brought his face to Ichijou's ear, his tongue curling around it and he bit down with his expressionless face causing Ichijou to squeal, "have I wanted to do this with you," he ran his hand up Ichijou's chest, cupping his face as he ran his tongue from his neck up to his lips, biting down and sucking on his bottom lip, "my dear," he stroked Ichijou's tongue without kissing the boys lips and reached down, "_Ichijou-San_," he squeezed Ichijou's erection and the blonde wailed beneath him, gasping sharply into Shiki's ear as two fingers were quick to follow the assault on his penis and jabbed into his backside.

"Shiki…now," Ichijou could barely raise his voice above a whisper as his lover devoured him in passion, the brunette kissed his chest before lining himself up and slowly entering the vice president who cried out, his fangs growing instantly as he felt the pulse race through Shiki's penis and he pulled him down on him, digging his fangs into Shiki's neck once more, moaning as Shiki continued to enter him completely un phased by his sweet Ichijou's sudden actions.

Blood trickled from Ichijou's lips messily and dripped onto his lower stomach as the blood traveled down Shiki's chest, his tongue lapping hungrily like a dog as he groaned when he felt the model begin to move inside of him, burning him with pleasure.

Shiki began to move faster as he caressed the blonde locks, swiftly moving them as his hips slammed onto his lover's, his eyes burning red before he drove his own fangs back into Ichijou's neck, his moans vibrating against the blonde's neck as they fully gave their all into this heated moment, blood spilling from their mouths as they parted to breathe, kissing sloppily as one another's blood was shared with their tongues, thrusting deep and fast to create an ultimate sensation for both of them.

"_Ah!_" Ichijou screamed as Shiki hit something inside of him, his eyes flashing with colour as he buried his nose into the blood drenched neck, licking his lips as he heard Shiki moan into his wounds.

Shiki moved his hand back down Ichijou's wet body, the thick hot blood that belonged to both of them drowning their bodies.

His hand tugged harshly at Ichijou's aching member, stroking him and moaning himself as he felt a hot fluid shoot into his palm, muscles clenching around him making him jerk a bit.

His body arched in an awkward way and he pulled away from Ichijou's neck and came hard into him, making sure he landed beside Ichijou when he collapsed, licking his hand to rid of the juices.

"Shiki," Ichijo sighed as he pressed his blood covered chest against Shiki's side, his head lying on his shoulder as his eyes slipped shut.

Shiki stopped and looked down at him, making sure he was asleep before he allowed a brilliant smile to appear on his handsome face, his hand brushing the locks from his lovers head and his lips brushed his forehead lovingly, "I love you, Ichijou-San,"

* * *

**A/N:**_**This was edited 22**__**nd**__** July 2012.**_

I really hope that it makes more sense now and that **hopefully****all of the grammar errors have been corrected etc.**

I would still appreciate reviews for this fanfiction as I would just like to know what you liked about my writing and what you didn't like etc.

Thank you for reading : )


End file.
